In general, a video graphics workstation is a system of hardware and software that allows a user to process a video signal for use in a number of different applications. For example, the user may process a video signal for display on a computer monitor, for storage on a computer-readable storage medium, for display on a television, or for storage on a video tape.
Typically, however, video graphics workstations are designed to process particular video signals. Thus, most video graphics workstations are not scalable. In other words, most video graphics workstations are not designed to adapt to the changing needs of the workstation's user.